Cheesy
by mintswaega
Summary: Kumpulan drabble penghilang stress. Jangan berharap banyak. Klise dimana-mana. Only NamGi/SugaMon. DLDR!
1. Morning, Moron

**Warning: boys love, typos, absurd, akhir maksa, fluff gagal, etc.**

 **Disc: only plot mine.**

* * *

 **Morning, Moron**

 **Pair: Kim Namjoon/Min Yoongi**

 **Rate: K+**

* * *

 _Request from_ s **yubchim** _sunbae_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dering alarm yang membuat tuli, dan aroma masakan Seokjin yang menciptakan gemuruh di dalam perut, didukung silau surya yang memaksa masuk ke dalam kamar dari celah-celah kecil korden telah sukses memaksa pria itu tergugah dari mimpi indahnya sebagai _rapper_ nomer satu seantero jagat.

Matanya berulang kali mengkerdip, ia duduk meraih ponselnya yang masih tak henti berdering.

Ketika kebisingan telah musnah, pria itu kembali membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur, tidak peduli jika member tertua bisa sewaktu-waktu masuk ke kamar dan memaksanya turun dari ranjang dengan cara tak lazim.

Yoongi bergerak setengah sadar mencari bantal guling bergambar Kumamon-nya. Berhasil merasakan tekstur lembut kekasihnya—sang bantal Kumamon, ia mendekapnya erat bagai benda itu bisa menghilang kapan saja.

Detik-detik akhir menuju dunia dimana ia menjadi SUGA _the_ _super rapper_ , tubuhnya seketika terguncang, "Yoongi- _ah_ bangun."

Itu Seokjin, ia yang mengetahui betapa keras kepalanya Yoongi tanpa ragu menyeret si helai abu-abu turun dari kasurnya. Di sisi lain, Yoongi yang terganggu mengeluarkan suara-suara protesnya pada Seokjin, hal semacam; 'Ah _hyung_ ~ _jebal_ ~', 'Jinnie _hyung_ _jebal_ ~', 'Yoongi masih mengantuk', 'Jangan pisahkan aku dari Kumamon'—percayalah itu masih sangat sederhana—dan jika itu bukan Seokjin, mereka mungkin akan termakan rayuan Yoongi, namun yang paling tua sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan _dongsaeng_ -nya yang satu ini.

Sukses menyeret pria kelahiran tahun '93 itu ke meja makan, Seokjin menghembus nafas puas, ia kemudian beranjak menuju kamar si trio idiot.

Yoongi yang ditinggalkan, menaruh kepalanya diatas meja, tangannya menelungkup untuk mendukung kepalanya tetap tegak menatap sepiring _jaeyook_ panas di hadapannya.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Seokjin yang tak kunjung datang mulai membuatnya cemas, pasalnya, perutnya sudah berulang kali mengeluarkan suara gemuruh memohon untuk segera diisi.

Pada saat Yoongi mulai memunculkan niat untuk menyantap sarapannya lebih dulu, salah satu _dongsaeng_ -nya keluar dari kamar mandi, berjalan santai mendekati meja makan, lalu menempati kursi kosong di hadapan Yoongi.

Si helai abu-abu meluruskan punggungnya, menatap lekat wajah sang _dongsaeng_ , pasang alisnya menukik turun bersamaan dengan kerutan yang muncul di keningnya, membuat sayu maniknya makin terlihat.

"Pagi _hyung_ ," sapa sang _dongsaeng_ ramah.

Namun Yoongi mengabaikannya, ia terus-terusan menatap wajah si rambut hijau dengan tidak nyamannya.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya si rambut hijau, Kim Namjoon yang menyadari bagaimana _hyung_ nya menatap wajahnya penuh ketidak puasan, "apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Yoongi menggeleng cepat.

"Oh okay," ucap Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya grogi.

Namun sesaat kemudian Yoongi berdiri, "Sebenarnya Namjoon- _ah_ ," Namjoon menegadah, "bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar?"

"Kemana?"

"Bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar?" ulang Yoongi dengan nada kesal.

"Um, baiklah."

Yoongi memandu Namjoon ke kamar mandi.

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa _hyung_? Kenapa membawaku kemari?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan si jangkung, Yoongi membuka rak penyimpanan di balik kaca, sebotol krim cukur dan sebuah pisau cukur diambilnya.

"Hyu—BWAH!"

Yoongi tertawa kecil sementara Namjoon si korbang semprotan krim cukur Yoongi sedang berusaha membersihkan cairan laknat yang masuk kedalam mulutnya itu.

"Maaf tapi kau yang membuatku melakukannya," ucap Yoongi sambil meratakan krim di wajah Namjoon, "kau tidak tuntas mencukurnya," Yoongi menghela nafas, "sebenarnya selain _rap_ dan membuat lagu, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Lalu, ditengah-tengah aktifitas Yoongi itu, suatu kendala klise—walau Yoongi benci mengakuinya—terjadi, tinggi sang _leader_ yang keterlaluan itu sungguh menyulitkannya, tangannya pegal jika ia terus mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Yak Kim Namjoon, permudah pekerjaanku, tolong menunduklah sedikit dasar jangkung."

Namjoon terkekeh, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit seperti yang Yoongi minta. Namun skenario yang muncul tidak sesuai dengan harapan Yoongi, pose membungkuk Namjoon membuat kepala sang _dongsaeng_ menjorok kedepan, menyisakan sekitar 10 centi antara bibir Yoongi dengan milik Namjoon.

 _Sial._

Yoongi sekuat tenaga mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, walau berhasil, Namjoon masih dapat melihat rona samar di wajah sang _hyung_. Ia tersenyum.

"A-apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada."

Selesai dengan krim cukur yang terpoles rata di wajah bagian bawah Namjoon, Yoongi mulai bekerja menggunakan pisau cukur.

Beberapa menit berlalu sampai Yoongi akhirnya selesai, ia mengembalikan alat cukur itu kembali ke tempatnya, kemudian atensinya dikembalikan ke wajah Namjoon.

"Lain kali bisakah kau lebih teliti?"

"Hm," mengecup pipi Yoongi cepat, Namjoon lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil meneriakkan, "Terimakasih _hyung_."

Dan wajah Yoongi tidak bisa lebih merah lagi, "Dasar Kim Namjoon."

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Kena _writers block_ /sad. Kayudit maaf mengecewakan ;-; awalnya gayakin ini dipost, itu akhirnya kelewat maksa si ;-; /kubur diri/**


	2. I Dare You A Bet

**Warning: boys love, ooc, typos, fail fluff, absurd, etc.**

 **Disc: only plot mine.**

* * *

 **I Dare You A Bet**

(c)mintswaega

 **Kim Namjoon x Min Yoongi**

 **Rate: T (for cursing)**

.

.

.

"Yoongi, bisa kau sedikit bergeser untukku?" tanya Namjoon, nampan makanan di tangannya. Uhh, seharusnya Yoongi pulang saja tadi.

Memberi tempat untuk Namjoon di sebelahnya, si helai blonde mengabaikan tatapan ganjil dari teman-teman semejanya.

"Terimakasih," ucap Namjoon, ia duduk dan menaruh nampan makanannya di atas meja. Bersenandung acak sambil meyantap hidangan siangnya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , Namjoon- _hyung_ ," panggil Jimin menarik perhatian kedua sunbaenya itu.

"Ya?" tanggap Namjoon.

"Kalian berdua…, jadian?" pertanyaan polos itu sontak membuat Yoongi tersedak.

 ** _13 jam yang lalu._**

" _Hyung_?" tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba, ia sedang terduduk di kursi meja belajar Yoongi, mengamati si _blonde_ yang terbaring di ranjangnya.

"Hmm?"

"Menurutmu, siapa yang lebih duluan bertindak untuk mendapatkan siswa pindahan dari China itu?"

"Si anak Jepang itu mungkin, aku selalu melihat mereka bersama."

Tapi Namjoon terlihat tidak setuju, "Kupikir itu si ketua kelas."

"Hah? Aku yakin 100% bukan dia, orang itu terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya," sanggah Yoongi.

"Tetap saja aku menebak itu dia!"

Memutar bola matanya malas, Yoongi menanggap, "Aku berani bertaruh itu si Jepang!"

Namjoon menyeringai, "Oh ya? Baiklah, jika aku benar, seharian kau harus memanggilku 'oppa' dan aku akan memanggilmu sesukaku."

"Baik! Dan jika aku benar, kau akan memakai pakaian maid ke sekolah!"

 _"Fair enough."_

Sayangnya, Yoongi tidak lagi bisa memunculkan seringainya begitu matanya menangkap langsung adegan di mana Taeyong menyatakan cintanya pada Sicheng keesokan harinya di sekolah.

"Kau bisa mulai memanggilku _oppa_ , _Yoongi_ ," Namjoon merasa sedikit aneh menyebut nama yang lebih tua tanpa embel-embel _hyung_ seperti biasanya, namun dalam hatinya ia sangat puas dengan hal itu.

Yoongi langsung meninggalkan tempat kejadian, namun sayang Namjoon duluan menghadangnya.

"Katakan 'Namjoon- _oppa_ biarkan aku lewat' barulah aku membiarkanmu pergi," ucap Namjoon yang sebagian dari dirinya merasa bersalah menyiksa _hyung_ nya seperti ini, namun kenyataannya ia hanya sangat penasaran dengan Yoongi yang bertindak manis.

Yoongi masih berusaha kabur, tapi ia yang sudah tahu bahwa Namjoon tak semudah itu dilewati, berakhir dengan dirinya yang terkekang di antara tembok dan tubuh yang lebih muda.

"Aaa _jebal_ , biarkan aku bersiap-siap untuk ini," ucap Yoongi.

Dan Namjoon, yang sangat jarang mendengar _hyung_ nya yang satu itu memohon, menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan berani kabur dari ini semua."

Yoongi mengangguk, membuat Namjoon melepas kekangnya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas," ajak Namjoon menerima anggukan kedua dari Yoongi. Tersenyum, si jangkung lalu menarik tangan Yoongi dan mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

 ** _4 jam kemudian._**

"Yah entahlah," jawab Namjoon, "dia belum menjawab pernyataan cintaku."

Entah bagaimana mungkin orang bisa tersedak udara, namun hal itu faktanya terjadi pada Yoongi, membuatnya terbatuk keras dan mengundang banyak perhatian dari seisi kantin.

"Uhh Yoongi _baby_ malang sekali," ucap Namjoon sambil menepuk ringan punggung Yoongi. Kali ini 5 teman semeja mereka yang tersedak secara bersamaan.

" _Jinjja_ ," utar Yoongi pelan sambil bergegas pergi meninggalkan kantin, meninggalkan teman-temannya, terlebih, meninggalkan Namjoon.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Yoongi berusaha sangat keras untuk menghindari Namjoon, yang dikirannya mustahil karena Namjoon tetap akan menemuinya di rumah. Salahkan orangtua Yoongi yang mengijinkan Namjoon menginap di rumahnya karena alasan dekat dengan sekolah.

Karena itu, sekarang Yoongi berakhir menelusuri trotoar di sepanjang jalanan Seoul, melangkahkan kakinya tanpa berfikir, hingga gema suara langkah kaki yang ia dengar sontak menaikkan tempo debar jantungnya.

Memikirkan hal positif, ia kira itu mungkin hanyalah orang yang kebetulan searah dengannya, namun hal itu tertepis fakta bahwa siapapun itu ikut berhenti ketika Yoongi berhenti dan kembali berjalan ketika Yoongi kembali berjalan.

Yoongi mulai berjalan cepat, dan orang yang mengikutinya pun ikut mempercepat langkahnya. Hingga saat Yoongi berlari, orang itu pun ikut berlari mengejarnya.

Sentuhan di bahu Yoongi, dan si _blonde_ serasa mendapat serangan jantung, orang itu menangkap Yoongi, tangan digunakan untuk mengekangnya. Yoongi hendak berteriak meminta bantuan, walau itu akan sia-sia karena di malam yang selarut itu akan sangat jarang ditemui orang yang akan membantunya.

Bugh, suara hantaman itu disusul dengan beban di belakang Yoongi yang menghilang. Si _blonde_ menengok kebelakang untuk menemukan seorang pria dewasa terkapar di lantai. Tangan besar yang ia hafal betul milik siapa menggenggam miliknya yang dingin.

Namjoon menarik Yoongi pergi menjauh dari pria itu.

" _Hyung_ kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Namjoon dengan suara yang menggambarkan kekhawatirannya.

Yoongi tidak menjawab, dan hal itu membuat Namjoon takut.

Yang lebih muda menggenggam lengan atas Yoongi, membisik pelan, " _Hyung_ ," dengan kerutan dahinya yang jelas terlihat.

Yoongi menegadah, mata berbinar hasil dari rasa takutnya tadi. Hal itu membentuk rasa bersalah mendalam dari diri Namjoon. Ia memeluk Yoongi, "Ma—"

Dan ia mendengar Yoongi mengucapkan sesuatu yang sontak membuat maniknya membulat. Namjoon menjauhkan Yoongi dari pelukannya dengan tangan masih menggenggam lengan yang lebih tua, " _Hyung_ katakan sekali lagi!" perintahnya.

"N-Namjoon- _oppa mi-mianhae_."

Usai kalimat terkutuk, dengan kata terkutuk, keluar dari bibir terkutuk itu bersamaan dengan mekarnya warna kemerahan di wajah pucat Yoongi, Namjoon tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menautkan bibirnya dengan milik yang lebih tua. Sungguh sudah 2 tahun dia menahan dirinya, _and fuck him_ , dia sudah terlalu lama menunggu.

Kemudian ketika Yoongi membalas ciumannya, bibir lembut itu sekarang hanya untuk Namjoon.

" _Hyung_ _saranghae_ ," ucap Namjoon di sela-sela ciuman mereka, dan saat Yoongi kembali membalasnya, Namjoon tidak bisa lebih senang lagi.

"Ayo pulang," ucap Namjoon dengan nafas tak teratur.

Yoongi mengangguk, menyambut kehangatan genggaman Namjoon dengan senyuman. Dan mungkin, memanggil Namjoon dengan sebutan _oppa_ padahal kau adalah seorang pria yang lebih tua bukanlah hal buruk.

Min Yoongi telah membuktikannya sendiri.

Dan ia beruntung, ia adalah Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi yang diam-diam disukai Kim Namjoon sejak 2 tahun terakhir.

 **END**

 **.**

 **A/N: Gaada motivasi, cuma ada inspirasi, jadi ya…, gini. Lagi** ** _mood_** **bikin plot baru terus, dan kebanyakan yang** ** _school life_** **atau au. _Absurd_ sumpah. Btw di NCT aku nge- _bias_ Winwin sih, dan ngeship dia sama siapa aja (walau lebih ke Markwin). Dan makasih buat yang mampir, terlebih ninggalin jejak. _I love you._**

 **Terakhir, btw sebentar lagi UTS,** ** _wish me luck_** **.**


End file.
